Depressed Luv
by XxXSara-SuicideXxX
Summary: Clare is a new girl at the house of night!
1. The Tracker

( hi everyone!i am Sara and I just tunned 13 & am so exited 2 start my 1st story on fanfiction! This is my story based on the marked series by pc cast! I hope you guys like and please NO RUDE COMMENTS!)

Hi, I am a girl named Clare but I hate that name because it sounds like a prep name. I live in oklamhoma & I am 15.i have long raven hair that is spiky at the top and then emo bangs in my face with coon tails on the side. It is like a scene hairstyle. I have blue eyes the color of wind but like a blue sky with bloody tears.I have pale skin like a snowy forest. I am thin but not so much I look gross and anorexic. I have nice tits & a good ass 2 &have 2 snake bite lips rings I am so pretty but nobody likes me because i am pretty. Girls flame and are jelus and all ta boys want 2 rape me. it is sad and everyday I go home and slit my rists because I wish I was ugly and people would stop hatin. I am so depressed & nothing can change that. My life is depressed luv.

Anyway I live my with my step mom & half sister named Emery and Piper. They are mean to me and call me a slut. Plus they is cristin and call me a devils child and force me to go to church because they say I am evil. i hate cristins. My dad was totally dead when i was 3 and i am not evan shure who my mother is. She was probably a hore. My dad was an ass hole for marrying such a bitch like my may be sad but it is the story of my life :(

One day I was at scool and I was wearing a fishnet shirt & a hot pink plaid mini skirt & black leggings & converse & a blood on the dance floor tee over top the fishnet shirt(btw I 3 BOTDF songs!) I looked relly sexy and all but the preps cept making fun of me!1

"EW SHE IS SUCH A LIL EMO SLUT!" said taylor who is the leader of da preps. She was wearing a pink Justin beeber shirt ( btw I hate him he is a vajina!) & a slut flowered mini skirt from abercromby & ugg(ly) boots.

"WELL AT LEAST I AM CREATIVE AND DIFFERENT!" I screamed and middle fingered her. Taylor is so gross

That was all I rembered when all the sudden a mistery man walked up. He was wearing a long black robe that drifted to the floor. He was tall dark and handsome. He had skin like ice, bloody red eyes, and hot emo hair that sweeped into his face like ebony darkness nite. He was so hot I kind of wanted to have sex with him and just look at his thingy. I was so startled by his looks I gazed in 2 his fire eyes. I dint even notiss that he was walking torwards me and all the sudden he tapped me on the head. Everything started to get blurry when all of the sudden I got dizzy and everything went black!

XxXxXxXxX 2 BE CONTINUED XxXxXxXxXx RAWR!13


	2. Mizz Undastood

I woke up on the floor of the skool by my locker. My head hurted & i felt hurted pain on my four head. Everything was wierd. I fastly rushed 2 the bathroom as fat as I couldd 2 look in the mirrah. MayB I had a coolio scar on my forehead. But I looked in the mirror and saw that it was not a scar or a bruse! It was a cresent moon tattoo on my forehead!

IT WAS THE MARKING OF A VAMPYRE!1 I AM A VAMPYRE!

I just found that the hot emo boy with the cape was just a tracker who turned u in 2 a vampyre. If you have a vampyre tattoo you have to go to house of nite scool in Tulsa Oklahomo or you die!i dont want to die but my evil step mom would never let me cuz she is cristin and the cristins hate the vampyres! I left skool putting a towel around my four head 2 hide the shimmering cresent tattoo mark. I took off on my sexy black Harley Davidson motersicle and went home. I is sad but happy i always want to be a vampyre. Should i go home & slit my rists or cry tears of joy?

I coffed. That was when I new I was gettin sick!i f I dont go to the scool soon, I might die!

I got home and I saw my step mom, Emery, giving me an evil step mom is blonde and dresses like a prep but u can tell she is evil cus she wears a eye patch and stars at u with her muddy brown evil eye. she is like a ugly demon in preps close & half sis, piper, is a total bitch who looks like miley is so . I hate meh family& wen I think about bein an orfan and living with my evil step mom & sister i just want 2 die in side. I hate my life. I decide i should conseder slitting my rists sometime soon cus my family r such pathetick preps!11

I start to take of the towel on my four head and show my step mom the tattoo so she will now I am a vamoyre now .Its now or never! she gives a evil glare and says

"U EVIL SATAN WORSHIPING BITCH! UR NOT ALLOWED 2 B A VAMPYRE & U R STAYING HERE & BEING A CRISTIN!"

then i said

"NO! I WANT TO B MYSELF & B A EMO VAMPYRE! IM GOING 2 MY ROOM YOU POSER BITCH!1"

then i run up my circle emo princess star case in to my bed room. My bed room has bloody red walls & band posterz like BOTDF, broken side, hollywood undead, 3OH3!, NSN, avril lavine, teh reddy set, & para more. There is a black canopy bed & a blanket with skulls & pillos shapped liked red roses & is a hot pink plaid rug and lots of scene stuff & pics of site models (like kik kanibal!3) ! There r pentagrams & satan sines everywere! I decide I am going 2 run away & go 2 the marked scool. i had 2 pack.I packed all of my basic needs & all my tutus,, band shirts, plaid skirts, skinny jeans, & hoodiez! 3

i fly out my window on 2 my moter sicle & start riding away.

I REALLLY TRICKED THEM! i then I noticed iwas nut paying atenshun wen all the sudden I crash in2 A TREE!111111

XXxXxxX TO B CONTiNOoD!11xXxXxXxXx RAWR 3 DiNOSAURZ)


	3. Imma Vampyre

All the sudden when I woke up I was sarounded by colors everyware. There was pinks & blues & purples & greens swiraling in a circle movement. It was like i was on drugs or something. Then all the sudden a woman appearad befor me. She had long spiraling black hair down to her ankles the color of a ravens ring, her skin pale like the stars, and eyes like a moon rays. She was wareing a floating black golth dress that was really long with bell sleeves & no shoes. She had a calmness look on her face. There is only one person this girl could be…

IT WAS THE GODDESS NICKS!

I could not believe it!i bowed to my nees and said "NICKS WHAT HAVE YOU COME TO SHOW ME? IS THIS REAL LIFE OR ONLY JUST A DREAM?"

"Thou art be Clare!" Said Nicks. "I have an important message for thou! LISTEN CARFULLY!" She said.

"OH YES MY ALL POWERFUL GODDESSOF SATAN!" I prayed

"Be careful of thy Zoey redbird! She might try and destroy thee!" Said Nicks. "She claims to be the chosen 1 but thou is not! U r the true daughter of Nicks!" Said nicks!

"WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" i asked!

Then she smiled& disapared b4 she even ansered my question. Then all the sudden i woke up! It must have just been a silly old dream! When i woke up a tall woman stood b4 me. She had long red hair, amber eyes & pale skin & safire moon tattoos all over her body in the shapes of penacles. She was wearing a long blue mideval dress with a black corset. She had nice big tits but not as big as mine.

"Hello I am Neferet!" Said the woman.

"Hi Neferet. Ware am i?" I asked.

"Welcome 2 the house of night! I am the high preestes here and i rule the skool! Here at the marked skool we let all of r students change there names. Would u like 2 change ur name?"

"Yes!111 I would like 2 change my name to Whisper!" (Note from Sara: Clare will be called Wisper from now on!1)

"So be it! let me show u 2 ur room!"

We then walked threw the halls of the skool. It reminded me of an old goth castle from king & qeen times! We walked up a spiraling stair case and we stood b4 rows and rows and rows of rooms! And wadduyah no? MY ROOM IS LUCKY NUMBER 13!i already no i am in 4 good luck. When I walk in the room Nefart tells me that this is my room and that the girl in there is my room mate. She says my room mate will show around and then she leaves.

I can all ready tell me & my room mate r going 2 b friends cus she is wareing clothes in a emo/scene/punk style just like me. She has long platinum blond hair to her butt with black streaks & red fether also had green eyes like jewls. She had bangs but not emo bang (bangs like lady gaga in her pocker face video!)she was wearing red skinny jeans, checkered vans, & a hey Monday t shirt. She had think eyeliner & eye shadow like me! (we ware r make up like taylor momsen)she looked skinny like a supper model and had a pretty face, but not as pretty as me. ;)

"Hi my name is Rose Red." She said.

"Kawaii name! 3 my name is Whisper!" I said!

"Ur name is kawaii 2! Its time 4 lunch so lets go to the cafetearia ( get it cafeTEARia like emo tears) and i will show u every 1."

We go 2 the cafeteria for breakfeast & I meet every 1. I went to get food. I got a glass of blood & a bolwl of Count Cholcula (i only eat emo cereal, not prep cereal like special K)

Rose Red goes and introduces me 2 her friends. First me we meet is a vampyre. He has short spikey black hair, skinny jeans, & gages. Hes really hot but hes also gay so I could never have sex with him or anything :( he is also really smart & luvs reading books on smart stuff like math & books!

"Hey Im Damian 3" Says Damien.

Then thare is Forest. Forest is really pertty & looks like Heylay Williams but with black hair & blonde streeks. If i was a lesbo, i would make out with her. But im not & thats gross.

we all sit down to eat when Red Rose points to another table across the room.

"That is the prep table" she says. "First there is Shawny & Erin, they are best friends & total hags from hell! They called me a slut 1 time!1 Than there is Aphrodite, she is a blond bitch bimbo slut who likes Justin Beeber (such a fucking fag!) Then there is the worst of all ZOEY REDBIRD! She calms to be the chosen 1, but we all no she is such a fucking liar!11111111" said Rode Red

"OMFG!NICKS CAME 2 ME IN A DREAM & TOLD ME 2 LOOK OUT 4 A PREP NAMED ZOEY REDBIRD!"

"WHAT THE FECKIN FECK!" SCREAMS DIMEAN! "WHATTHE FECK! YOU TOTALLY DID NOT SEE NICKS!"

"YES I FECKIN DID!" I SAID.

"STOP FITING YOU GUYZ! 3" SAID FORREST. "It was probs just a silly dream that means nothing!zoe is a betch but she aint EVIL. Get real & stop being a penis Damen. "

We nodded & just got back 2 eating normally.

And thats when HE walked in…!

XXXXXXX 2 B CONTINUED!3


End file.
